Gentle Please
by jiretsukalove14
Summary: Kagome is forced to sneak out so she can take an important test. What happens when Inuyasha catches her?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Great Escape.

Warning: The POV changes from Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Gentle Please"

The sun had just peeked though the window after what seemed to be a long night, but the light still could not flood Keade's hut entirely. It was a classic morning, the birds were chirping, the grass was sprinkled with and had the wonderful aroma of dew, just like you see in the movies, but that was not why I was up.

I am sneaking out or escaping if you please because of that selfish, stubborn half-demon, Inuyasha. Sango left for her village yesterday to place new flowers on her villagers' graves, and of course Miroku followed her to "protect" her from any dangerous men that could have bad intentions. Shippo went with them to protect Sango from Miroku's protection, leaving Inuyasha and myself alone. They would not be back for a week and two days, and I thought that since we could not hunt the shards without them, that I could go home for at least three days. What was I thinking?! He had a fit as soon as I mention it, and when he calmed down, he though that that was the end of this argument. He was wrong. I was going home whether he was going to let me or not.

Inuyasha was sleeping in a sitting position up against the corner with his sword held fast in his hand, his typical sleeping position. I was lying on my sleeping back across from him, peeking ever so slightly toward him. I watch his chest rise and fall in a slow rhythm, for some unknown reason he look so angelic when he slept. I could not help but smile. I love to see him happy, but right now I have to foil his plan to keep me locked in this era. Slowly and quietly, I slipped out of my sleeping bag, still cautiously watching his form, and walked to my already packed bag that rested against the door way.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. I will see you in three days. I promise," I whispered, winking as I walked out the door. I began to run when I realized he could hear better then a normal human.

________________________________________________________________________

I never stopped running, knowing that with every second I wasted he would be closer to catching me in my own "Great Escape". I could see the clearing dead ahead of me, the well in the center of that clearing. With the enthusiastic burst running through out my body, I ran faster then I ever thought I could. As soon as I reach the well, I drop my bag on the mouth of it, and gave myself a small moment of success.

"That's right, I fooled you, Inuyasha," I shouted, raising my hands in the air, "I am the King of Sneakiness." I turned to the well to make my giant leap for jewel shard hunters everywhere, but was stopped. Guess why.

"I think you mean queen," an all too familiar voice whispered next to my ear.

"_Inuyasha!" _His warm breathe tickled my neck sending a pleasure sensation down my spine. _"How is it that he can do that to me?"_

I turned, eyes closed, hoping he would suddenly disappear when I opened them. I must have no luck. There he was, the silver haired god, standing in front of me in all of his beauty.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" he said in his husky voice.

"I told you! I am leaving!" I shouted inches from his face. I knew that he hate when someone did that.

"The hell you are. Why would you even want to go to your time?" He said, anger twitching at the corner of his mouth. I stood there in shocked. _"How many times do I have to tell him this?"_

"I have to take a test, Inuyasha. It is important. I will only be gone for a few days. Please, just let me go," I pleaded.

"No! I don't care about your stupid test. All I care about is the jewel shards," of course, Inuyasha is always stubborn. He turned from facing me, his arms crossed across his chest.

"And Kikyo," I mumble so that he could not hear me.

"What?" he said not even bothering to look at me.

"Well, I am sorry if my life is not important you, but is for me." I shouted. He turned around surprised; he opened his mouth to say something, but closed instantly. He did that about four times, before I stopped him.

"I will be on my way," I said turning to the well, only to be stopped again by his voice.

"Why would you say that?" he said so soft that it worried me. Turing slightly in his direction, I notice his head was pointed towards the ground, and his bangs were covering his golden amber eyes. I lowered my face so that it below his. I was trying to look at eyes, to see what he was thinking. They looked devastated. Then out of nowhere, his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me tightly against his chest. My heart was racing a mile a minute.

"I-Inuyasha?" I did not know what to say, I am so confused. He looked at me, and his expression went from sadness to….smug? Then I realized why he was wearing his annoying expression. In a quick second, Inuyasha's hand released my body and sent me tumbling forward. Before I hit the ground, he grabbed my arm, pulling me up beside him.

"Now you can't go back, wench," he stated a matter of factly.

Still frozen with surprised, I attempted to scream at him, but all that could come out was, "Huh?"

The smirk on his face grew wider, but he still did not answer my question. I could feel the heat from my rage rise to my face. He seemed to be amused by my anger, cocking his head in a mocking way.

"What are you talking about?!" I screamed. He lifted his hand, that was still not holding my arm, and dangled the jewel shard in front of my face. I attempted to snatch it out of his hand, but he slid shard down his sleeve. I knew there was no way that I would get it back from him. I do not think I have ever been so mad. I lowered my head because with my emotion, I began to cry in anger. For some reason, I think he realize I was crying because he lifted hand in the attempt to touch my cheek, but I was not about to let him.

"SIT!" with a huge shattering crash, Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, dragging me down with him. Apparently, he did not let go of my arm. My lower arm was burning, but that was the least of my problems. As soon as Inuyasha hit the ground, a sharp crack that came from his form had me frozen in my spot.

"Uh…Inuyasha?" I asked placing my hand on his head as I knelt down next to him.

"Damn it, wench. What the hell…" he stood up, looking down at me while holding his nose.

"God damn it, you broke my nose," I stood up, placing my hand over his.

"Can I see it?" I said really disappointed in myself.

"No!" he wined in pain, moving away from my hands.

"Inuyasha," I spoke worryingly. I knew I had no right to get mad.

"I said **no**, wench!" At that point, I snatch his hands away from his nose causing him to whimper slightly. His nose was drench in blood. I gasped, placing my now bloodied hands over my face.

"_This is all my fault."_

__________________________________________________________________________

Shame, sadness, pain, sorrow, the eyes that always carried my happiness was dead inside.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, kneeling beside me as I lay on the floor.

"You said that already," I pointed it out angrily.

"Sorry," she said again, lowering head.

"Oh, shut up," I said struggling to sit up. She was trying to prevent me from getting up, her and her protective nature.

"You should not get up."

"My nose is broken, not my ribs," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry," a slight growl slipped from my lips, and she heard it.

"Oh, sor…" she lowered her head again. I felt even guiltier for making her feel so down.

"_Kagome is really going out of her way to not upset me."_

"Here let me clean off your nose for you," she said reaching out for the cloth that had been soaking in the bucket of water next to her. I watch her intently as she wringed out the excess water. She hesitated, worried that she would hurt me, but ever so lightly she began to clean the blood off my face. She acted like I would break if she pressed too hard.

"Thanks," I said moving her hand along with the cloth, not letting her finish. Something didn't smell right. I stuck my nose in the air, trying to figure out what it was.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I think I can smell again." The smell was coming from her arm. I lifted her arm up so that it was in front of my face. Her arm was covered with my blood.

"_Yes, it is definitely coming from her arm."_

I grab the cloth out of her hand, and began cleaning her arm. Kagome's beautiful face flashed crimson as stroked her arm. I smirked at her reaction. She always does the cutest things. Every stroke, my anger rose, but when it was completely cleaned off, I was furious. There were claw marks from her elbow down to her wrist. They were _my_ claw marks. I ruined her flawless skin. I lowered my head, too ashamed to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked through gritted teeth

"Tell you what?" She asked confusingly.

"Don't mess with me, Kagome," I said, raising her arm so that is was in her face. Her face flinched at the sudden sharp pain that was coming from her arm, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"…"

My anger was definitely getting the best me, "Answer me, wench! Why didn't you tell me that I ripped apart your arm?" Every word dripped like venom out of my mouth.

"It wasn't your fault. I should have made sure my arm wasn't in hand. I let my anger best me," she assured me, but it seemed to bother me more.

"Do you always have to be so…," my anger calmed and was replaced with a small smile, "forgiving?"

"That is because it is not your fault."

"_Boy, she does know how to get me angry."_

My angry was rising as the seconds past in silence. I was waiting for her to say something, but I just couldn't wait any longer. I opened my mouth to say something, but she stopped me by raising her finger to my lips.

"I was more worried about you," she said sweetly. It made me blush enough to illuminate the room. Hearing her giggle did not help too much. All the anger that I was just holding onto disappeared. She really is an amazing creature. She slipped the cloth out of my hand and dropped it into the bucket. I was still dazed, watching her every movement. Rinsing her blood out of the cloth, she didn't even realize I was watching her. Kagome was contently humming. Her happy self is back. One last rinse and she turned toward me with the cloth firmly place on her hand. She lifted my chin with the soft tips of her finger and slowly raised the cloth to my nose.

"Now let me finish," she said sternly, not wanting me to refuse, but why would I do that. She lightly danced the cloth around my nose, but she remand silent. For a few moments that was alright, but it was starting to get on my nerves. I had to say something before I went crazy, so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Just watch your hands. Knowing you, you could probably hurt me," I said, watching her face intently. Her face began to twitch in anger as I continued, "You could probably kill me will those man-hands…..Owww. She pushed rag roughly against his nose without realizing it. You would think she would stop when she heard me…yowling, but you would be wrong. I try to move back, but she moved her hand behind my head, which caused more pain. In reaction, I grabbed both of her arms in the attempt to remove them. In pain, she began to whimper because I had once again claw into her arm.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I am…," I stopped because I swore I heard her giggled.

"Kagome?" I asked with concern and a bewildered look on my face which sent Kagome into a laughing frenzy.

"Your reaction…was priceless," she laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said calming down from fit, "I will be gentler this time." She raised her hand with cloth in it again to finish cleaning off my face. Everything about her was so irresistible, her smell, how she looked, her personality. She was just so perfect, being with me would ruin all of that, but I can't help it. Is it wrong to want her eyes, her voice, her lips, her everything. I took a hold of her hand, gentlly, not wanting to hurt her.

"So will I," I whispered. Her eyes question my actions, trying to figure out a reaction. I closed in on her face, until my lips claimed hers. I noticed that she was hesitant, slightly wide-eyed. I slipped my hand behind her head and the other around her waist, deeping the kiss. Slowly, she relaxed into the kiss. She place her hands on my chest, she slid her hand to my cheek. I had no idea she felt the same as I did for her. I pulled back, needing air, and rested my forehead on hers. I stroke her cheek, lovingly. Are first kiss was full of love and confront, but was cut short under the circumstances. This passionate kiss had no audience, no boundaries. Separating slightly, I slipped my hand down my haori and pulled out the jewel shard.

"I do believe this belongs to you," I said sweetly, placing down in her soft hands, "wench." She grabbed the neckline of my hakama, bring my face close too hers again.

"You know I…," she was cut off by my lips making contact with hers.

"I know, it's my fault."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is," I said more sternly then I should have.

"No, it is not," she said enunciate every word.

"Is too," I shouted standing over her like I was scolding a puppy.

"Is not," she shouted following my example.

"Yes it is," I tried to sound sweeter.

"No, it's…," once again I cut her off by giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes, it is," I said sincerely. By cutting her off, I angered her even more causing her to turn around, cross her arms, and trying not to face me.

"No its, urg, that's it…Sit, Boy!

"Ahhh…(crush!)owww!"


End file.
